How Fabina got together
by sunlightego
Summary: Fabian and Nina are in denial but with some help from their friends and a sick day, they finally become Fabina. Kinda OOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**No P.O.V.**

Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Jerome, Mick, Alfie, Mara and Amber were all in class doing who knows what. The lesson was so boring that all the students were half asleep.

Suddenly, Mr. Sweet knocks at the door saying that there was someone on the line for her and with that she rushed out of the door. Everyone woke up when Mr. Sweet entered the classroom and the insults at the teacher began as soon as she left.

"How can she make such an interesting topic like food, sound so boring?!" began Alfie.

"She better take her time! I need to reapply my make-up, and it takes time to look this good!" continued Amber.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Alfie and I are pulling a prank on her right now as we speak." Jerome said with a mischievous grin.

"That call is fake. We poured some liquid soap right in front of this door," Alfie explained while pointing to their classroom's door," So when she rushes back she'll slide her way to her desk!" Alfie finished with a proud grin.

"Why do they have to be so cruel to the teacher?" Fabian whispers-asks Nina.

"Oh, relax. It's not cruel, it's fun. Would you rather be in a boring lesson or a prank?" Nina whispers back rhetorically.

Mara took this free time to continue read her current novel, Mick was studying his notes for the French test later that day and Patricia texting Joy.

"Hay class, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" the teacher said before slipping on the soap and crashing into her desk. The class all roared with laughter except Fabian, while Mr. Sweet came to see what the noise was.

As soon as he entered the classroom and saw that teacher lying in a heap on the floor near her desk, he panicked and called an ambulance. Than, realization it him like a ton of bricks; "Lewis, Clarke! My office. Now!" he commanded before dismissing the rest of the class.

"Ugh! How do we always get caught?" they muttered as they left for the principle's office.

_Later that day…_

"Um, Nina? W-w-would you l-l-like to perhaps w-w-walk back to the house t-t-together? It's okay if you don't want to. I'll completely understand…" Fabian said as he continued to ramble and stutter.

"Yes I'd like that…. Fabian?" Nina answered but he didn't hear her because he was to busy rambling. "Desperate times call for desperate measures!" was all she said before she pecked him on the lips to shut him up.

"Huh, what? What did you do that for?" asked Fabian as soon as he got back to his normal self.

"You were rambling on and on and on. I answered you and you didn't hear me so I kissed you to shut you up." Nina said.

"Would you like to go out sometime to watch a movie or something?" he asked now not stuttering.

"Yes, I'd like that." Nina answered.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Patricia and I were walking back home together as Fabian and Nina were walking by themselves today.

"Look who's walking in front of us!" I say.

"Don't talk loudly! They'll hear us!" Patricia said.

"I doubt that. They're so absorbed in their conversation." I reply.

"Look! They're kissing! I didn't know they are together!" Trixie whispered.

"Nether did I but apparently our dear friend Nina forgot to tell us!" I say a bit hurt that she'll keep secrets from us, her two best friends alongside Fabian of course. "Tell you what. We'll get her to spill and get Mick to get Fabian to spill."

"That's a great idea!" Patricia says back enthusiastically, which is rare for her, she doesn't like to show emotions very much.

"That was some kiss you shared with Fabian!" teases Patricia.

"How do you know about that?" enquires Nina.

"We were walking just a few steps behind you and Fabian, the only thing we don't know is what you said." I say.

"Oh good." Nina says. What does she have to hide from us? We're her bffs! I'm really starting to worry and that's not good at all. Worrying causes wrinkles and I'm too young to have wrinkles!

"So, are you two an item now or what?" asks Trixie.

"I'll have to go with or what. He asked me out on a date but we're not girlfriend and boyfriend yet. Do you know how many times he stuttered just to ask me to walk with him back here? I had to kiss him to shut him up! How more obvious can I be that I like him?" Nina tells us, finally 'fessing up the truth.

"That boy really can't take a hint. We need to go shopping for new, hotter and fashionable clothes for all three of us! Who's with me?" I say.

"We're with you sister!" My bffs said together.

**Mick's P.O.V.**

_Meanwhile with Mick and Fabian…_

"Word on the street is you and Nina kissed today!" I began. As you know Amber and Patricia want me to see if Fabian likes Nina and right now they're asking Nina if she like Fabian.

"How do you know about that? Man, people are already talking about it today?" Fabian panics.

Let me tell you one thing about my room mate: if he's nervous he'll start to stutter and ramble and panics… you get the picture, he turns into a nervous wreck.

"Mate! Relax! Amber and Patricia told me because they saw you two. So do you like Nina?" I ask and hope for his sake he doesn't start rambling again!

"Yes."

"Can you at least tell me what happened on your way back home? With _Nina_?!" Man, I'm like a cop today, interrogating Fabian!

"I went to ask her if she wanted to walk together back here but I started to stutter and ramble, and then _she kissed me!_ Then I asked her to go watch a movie with me or something sometime and she accepted."

"Wow. We're turning into girls with all these feelings and stuff! Mate?! _She _kissed _you?_ You're supposed to kiss her _first_! Come on dude, man up!" I think I just knocked some sense into him, finally! Then I sent a text message to Amber saying:

**To: Amber**

**From: Mick**

**He does like her!**

**Amber P.O.V.**

OMG! Mick just sent me a text saying that Fabian likes Nina as well! Yay! I couldn't be happier!

I just had a great idea! We'll set up a 'Congratulations Fabina' party!

I have my eye on someone but I can't help ordering him around! I always wanted my servant. I know it's not got to treat people like your servants when they are not. I'll try and be nicer to him.

Now all we have to do is find a guy for Patricia. Then we could go on triple dates all together! Let's get Fabina together first, then focus on Patricia and her not-found-yet-boyfriend.

"AAAATCHOUUUU!"

Where did that sneeze come from? I look to my left side and see Nina in her bed with a puffy red nose much like Rudolf's! I know I shouldn't be joking about this.

"Nina? I'll tell Trudy to bring you some medicine and tell Fabian to come see you!" I say before going down the stairs to tell Trudy.

"FABIAN!" I shout at six am pounding on his door,"FABIAN!"

"What?" A really grumpy Fabian asks still in his pajamas. "What did you wake me up for?"

"Nina's sick! Like really sic-"I was left talking to myself as Fabian ran up the stairs to my and Nina's room. For a nerd he can really run fast!

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a blocked nose and a big headache. Amber heard me sneeze and went to tell Trudy and get Fabian. I don't want him to see me like this, I look horrible! I usually look normal but back in America I used to dress as fabulous as Amber, but when I got here I got stuck with a good-girl image so I had to keep it. Since when I'm better we're going shopping, I think I'll go back to dressing like I used to back in the States.

"Hey? Can I come in?" asks Fabian very softly.

"Yes. ATCHUU. Can you close that door please? Cold air from the corridor is making me sneeze." I reply before sneezing, again.

"Wow, you really are sick. Sorry." He muses out loud.

"It's okay."

"You know what? I'm going to stay with you today!" he says excitedly. I want him to stay with me but I don't wanna get him sick!

"Thanks Fabe!"

"Give me a minute. I'll go ask Trudy." He said.

Apparently Trudy was right in front of my door because I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"Trudy can I stay with Nina today? She's really sick!"

"Sure, one day won't kill anyone. How sweet of you Fabian. You must really like her." I felt my face getting hotter even thought I wasn't near them but nonetheless I was happy.

"I do. I really do. Thanks again Trudy! You're the best!"

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I hate seeing Nina like this I want her to get well soon.

"Nina? I brought food! Trudy made it for you." I say.

"Thanks." Was all she said. I learnt something about her today; when she's sick she doesn't like to talk much but she doesn't mind someone else doing all the talking.

"Sit up." I really hate to order her what to do but she's sick, I have to. When she sat up I began to feed her some soup with a spoon.

"I can feed myself."

"Yeah, I know, but it's more fun this way."

"I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not but right now you're sick and you need someone to take care of you, and I'm here to do so no matter what anyone else says." I say determined and finish with a real smile.

"Fine then."

"Good girl. Now listen, sorry about my stuttering last time. It's just that I like you a lot and get really nervous around you so I start to stutter."

"Me too."

"For real?" I couldn't believe what I've heard!

"Yeah, I'd kiss you to prove it but I don't wanna get you sick." She says sweetly.

"Fine, then _I_'ll kiss you!" I say before we start kissing.

"That was wow."

"Amazing, just like you!" I say. What can I say? I turned so sappy because she's making me really happy.

"Time flied today!"

"Yeah, the others should be coming home soon."

"Then let's kiss some more cause once they come, we can't." When did she become so forward with me? I guess she's really comfortable with me otherwise she wouldn't have said that.

"This was the best sick day ever. Thanks Fabian! I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome dear!"

_The front door is heard being opened and voices soon fill the house._

"Nina!" Amber came running through the door with Patricia at her heels. "Nina how are you?"

"Better, thought I'm not coming tomorrow."

"Awwww! It was terrible without you today Nina!" Patricia says.

"Bye girls! Amber? A word please?" I say before I left.

I'm trying to set up a date for me and Nina for tomorrow but I need some help.

"Amber Millington at your service, how may I be of service to you?" she says mock-posh.

"I need to set up the best date ever for Nina and me."

"Say no more. Leave it all to me and my team." She replies with a business like voice. I knew that she was the right person for this.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

_The following day after school…_

"Nina you wanna go get some tea or coffee?" Fabian asks.

"Yeah, Trudy said I can go out today because I'm better than yesterday." I say.

"This can be considered as our first date as a couple." He says. I have some suspicions.

"What's so special about a coffee shop?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says mysteriously. And suspicions confirmed he's hiding something.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I ask.

"Turn on the light."

**"SURPRISE!"**

All my house mates were there including Trudy, who is like my second mother and Victor, who came to make sure of our safety. He doesn't want anything inappropriate to take place.

There was a banner obviously made by Amber that said:

**"CONGRATULATIONS FABINA!"**

Fabian planned this! With some help from Amber obviously. It's so awesome. It feels so good to have great friends and boyfriend like mine! I really love my life right now!

"Thanks Fabian. I love you." I say smiling before I kiss him.

"I love you too, my dear Nina!" he says and we kiss again.

_Like I said I really love my life right now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on How Fabina got together…_

_Nina's P.O.V._

_The following day after school…_

"_Nina you wanna go get some tea or coffee?" Fabian asks._

"_Yeah, Trudy said I can go out today because I'm better than yesterday." I say. _

"_This can be considered as our first date as a couple." He says. I have some suspicions. _

"_What's so special about a coffee shop?" I ask._

"_You'll see." He says mysteriously. And suspicions confirmed he's hiding something. _

"_Why is it so dark in here?" I ask._

"_Turn on the light."_

"**SURPRISE!"**

All my house mates were there including Trudy, who is like my second mother and Victor, who came to make sure of our safety. He doesn't want anything inappropriate to take place.

There was a banner obviously made by Amber that said:

"**CONGRATULATIONS FABINA!"**

Fabian planned this! With some help from Amber obviously. It's so awesome. It feels so good to have great friends and boyfriend like mine! I really love my life right now!

"Awwww! Amber! Thank you so much! You're the best friend ever!" I exclaimed, really happy.

"You're welcome, glad you love it." Amber said as she came over to me and hugged me to death.

Fabian, who was standing right next to me, took my hand gently and pulled me out to the terrace." Hey, where's my thank you?" he says smiling.

"Here." I say before we kiss passionately. "Thank you very much Fabian! I really appreciate it, it shows that you care!"

"Would I have taken care of you if I didn't care about you?" he says cutely.

"Touché."

"Nina, you really made me happy when you said yes to the date. I mean how could an amazing girl like you want to date a nerd like me?"

"You're just smart not a nerd, but you are _my_ smart boy." I say soothingly.

Suddenly Fabian turns into a nervous mush like he's trying to say something important but is too shy to do so. "N-N-Nina, c-could y-y-you m-make me more h-happy by being m-m-my g-g-girlfriend? I-I-if you'd l-l-like, you d-don't h-have to-"I kiss him again to shut him up.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Fabian." I say before we kiss passionately again.

I see Amber enter the terrace from the corner of my eye. "Awwww! How cute! A Fabina moment! Finally I've found you guys. It's time to cut the cake! "

"Amber we aren't celebrating our wedding right now!" Fabian and I say simultaneously before we both blush.

"Yeah, but we are celebrating you two becoming a couple after a year of denial!" She says. She is smarter than we give her credit for, maybe she's not a dumb blonde.

"True let's get going, come on love!" Fabian said using the popular British term for me before he leads me inside to the cake.

"Amber! Why is there a banner saying gifts over there?" I ask my best friend.

"Because we got you gifts silly! Well, more a gift, we got you one gift. I should've really thought that through! She says rambling on like Fabian does when he's nervous.

"Who's that girl? I don't know her?" I say utterly confused.

"She's Joy, Patricia's bff. She left the boarding school before you came." Amber explains.

"How come she's here?" I ask again.

"She'll be residing at Anubis House again from this term onwards."

"But what is she doing here? We don't know her!" I continue seriously confused.

"Talk for yourself Nines. Everyone here knows her except for you. But don't worry since you're my b.a.f. I'll introduce you." Amber says." JOY!"

"Amber! I haven't seen you in forever! You must be Nina Fabes' girlfriend. I'm Joy nice to meet you!" Joy says.

"Nice to meet you too. Not to be rude, how do you know Fabian?" I try to say as politely as I could.

"One second. FABIAN! You didn't mention me to her?" Joy tells him. Is she his ex or what?

"I see you met Nina. Nina this is my cousin Joy. Joy you know my beautiful girlfriend Nina." Fabian says.

"Nina? Can you Amber, Patricia, Mara and I hang out sometime?" Joy asks me, she seems really nice.

"I-"was all I could say before my boyfriend rudely cut me off.

"No, she can't she's busy." He says very fast.

"No I'm not. I'd love to hang out and have a girls day or something like that." I say sweetly to her but glaring at Fabian.

"Awesome!" Joy said before she and Amber left to talk to Mara and Patricia.

"Why are you going?" Fabian asks me.

"Amber and Patricia are my best friends and Joy seems nice too. Why don't you want me to go?" I ask, once again utterly confused.

"They'll tell you embarrassing things about me and then you won't like you anymore." He says kind of upset.

"You're right. I won't like you then, just like I don't like you know!" I say softly.

"What?"

"I don't like you. I love you!" I say before we kiss.

"Thank goodness. I love you too!" he says as we kiss again.

"Awwww!" Amber interrupts us," Sorry to ruin your Fabina moment but you gotta see the gift we got you!" she says before she rushes off excitedly.

"What is this Amber?" I say before Fabian agrees with me.

"That is your couple scrapbook with all your moments before you were dating; now here is an empty one to fill with pictures of your couple moments!" Amber says happily as she hands us two scrapbooks with "Fabina forever" written all over them.

"Thanks Amber and everyone else!" Fabian and I say together.

_After two hours partying, the party was coming to an end…_

"Thank you so much everyone for coming! We hope you had a good time just like we did! And a final big thanks goes to Amber and her team for organizing this amazing party for us!" I say before the music dies down. "Guys? I hired a limo for all of us to take us to a cinema so we can see any movie we want for free!"

"Woohoo!" everyone there except Victor says. "How did you do it?"

"I know a person who owed me a favor!" I say before we all leave and pile into the limo one after another.

* * *

_I've done some changes to the first chapter, hopefully for the better. This is the final chapter and thanks for those who reviewed. I hope I changed the story to the better. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
